Nunca Más Estaré Solo Porque Te Tengo A Tí
by HelenaRoseMalfoy
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Aberforth y como siempre está solo, hasta que recibe una visita muy especial  :


Era una mañana normal en el bar Cabeza de Puerco. Aberforth secaba la jarra de cerveza con el mismo paño de siempre y ningún cliente asomaba por la puerta.

Pero hay una cosa en la que nos hemos equivocado, ese día no era normal en absoluto y os explicaré porque...

Era el cumpleaños de nuestro gran conocido dueño del bar, Aberforth. Hoy cumplía... Bueno, dejemos eso en la intimidad del protagonista...

Por fin alguien abrió la puerta y entraron tres chicos mundialmente conocidos. Un joven de unos 18 años con ojos verdes penetrantes y un oscuro pelo liso, una chica muy guapa con unos ojos marrones y un espeso cabello castaño y por último pero no menos importante, un joven pelirrojo con unos grandes ojos azules. Supongo que ya sabréis de quienes estamos hablando ¿verdad?

Pues sí, no os habéis equivocado eran, ni más ni menos que los conocidos héroes de la Segunda Guerra, los héroes que habían derrotado a Voldemort, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Llevaban en sus brazos un gran cuadro con el retrato de un conocido personaje, que seguro que todos conoceréis... ¡Albus Dumbledore!

- ¡Hola Aberforth! - Exclamó Hermione con una bonita sonrisa.

- Hola... - Contestó Aberforth con un gruñido que expresaba su descontento al ver el retrato - ¿Por qué lo habéis traído? ¡Ya no quiero saber nada más de él!

- Es por tu cumpleaños amigo - Dijo Ron con una carcajada y acercándose a él.

- Ni os acerquéis... Os habré ayudado en la guerra pero no quiero que estéis aquí, quiero estar solo - Dijo nuestro "afable" amigo apartándose de Ron - Y no quiero ver a mi hermano nunca más así que ya os lo podéis llevar por donde ha venido.

- Pues lo siento mucho, veníamos a darle una bonita tarta y celebrar su cumpleaños pero como ya veo que no quiere, nos la llevamos otra vez y podrá volver a estar solo - Dijo Hermione enfadada.

- Y le dejaremos el retrato aquí aunque no lo quiera. Es el regalo de su cumpleaños y quiere decirle una cosa. Adiós, ya volveremos más tarde - Contestó Harry con rabia en los ojos por la descortesía del hombre.

Y con un gruñido de Aberforth se desaparecieron, quedándose solo en el bar y con el dichoso retrato. Por fin se dignó a hablar.

- Hola Albus, cuanto tiempo ¿Verdad hermanito? - Preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Hola Aber, hacía mucho tiempo que no te llamaba así...

- Bueno, ¿Y qué querías decirme?

- Yo... Venía a disculparme por todo lo que te hice cuando nuestra querida hermana estaba viva. Cómo me gustaría que estuviera aquí, así podría hablar con los dos...

De repente, se escuchó una risita en el bar, era ni más ni menos que Ariana, la hermana pequeña de nuestros dos personajes.

- ¡Ariana, hermana! - Exclamó Albus con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola hermanito!

- Bueno Ari, de hermanito ya no tengo tanto.

- Ya - Dijo con una gran carcajada.

- Bueno, ¿Y que nos querías decir?

- Que fui un estúpido hermano, sacrifiqué la felicidad de mi familia solo por un amorío adolescente y no cuidé de tí, hermana... Después de todos estos años sigo recordándolo con tristeza y con gran dolor... Quería volver a veros a los dos juntos para intentar reponer todo ese daño... Pero al final las cosas no salen como uno quiere... Como me gustaría salir de aquí para volvernos a abrazar como una familia, como antes...

- Nosotros lo vamos a conseguir - Se escuchó desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Habéis escuchado todo?

- No te preocupes Aber, yo ya me lo imaginaba.

- ¿Y no has dicho nada?

- Culpable - Dejó escapar con una sonrisa.

Y de repente Aberforth soltó una carcajada de felicidad que iluminó el establecimiento por primera vez...

- ¡Nunca lo había visto así! ¡Está maravilloso! - Soltó el dueño del bar.

- Está así porque tú estas radiante de felicidad, capta tus emociones y las trasmite. Por eso siempre había sido tan oscuro porque tú también estabas así en tu interior por no poder perdonar - Dijo Albus soltando su comentario filosófico.

Y así todos juntos y felices celebraron su cumpleaños. Por primera vez después de muchos años, nuestro protagonista se sentía completo y ya nunca más iba a estar solo, sino rodeado de su familia y de todos sus amigos a los que tanto quería aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta...

...

**Espero que os haya gustado, comentad si podéis, un beso (:**


End file.
